L'espoir d'un matin
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Grandir sans parents c'est dur, mais grandir avec des parents qui ne nous reconnaissent pas c'est bien difficile. Alors lorsqu'un jour un espoir de les faire se souvenir se présente, Neville n'hésite pas et fonce.


Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant trois ans une chouette s'engouffrait par la fenêtre qu'il ouvrait maladroitement. Elle lui tendait ensuite le journal qu'elle tenait dans son bec et, après une caresse sur la tête et quelques piécettes glissées dans la bourse nouée à sa patte droite, repartait à tire d'ailes.  
Le jeune homme parcourait alors machinalement les gros titres tout en buvant sa tasse fumante de café, ses pieds nonchalamment posés sur les barreaux de la chaise en face de lui.

_Publicité : vous avez envie d'une vie pleine de saveurs ; testez les bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Avec les bonbons de Bertie Crochue chaque jour un goût nouveau._  
_A la Une : _  
_Un nouveau mangemort sous les verrous ? Le jugement de Mr Greyback aujourd'hui._  
Sous le titre, dont les lettres s'étiraient en gros traits noirs telles des lames tranchantes, une grande photo en noir et blanc s'étalait péniblement aux yeux du lecteur. Enfin cet homme allait être jugé pour ses crimes. Lavande allait sûrement y être.

Les mots couraient sur le papier crème de la Gazette du Sorcier. Soudain quelques-uns, répartis dans le bas droit de la page, engoncés dans le petit cadre de lecture, retinrent son attention.  
Une découverte prometteuse : Mr Mcwed aurait découvert une potion pour guérir l'amnésie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à la lecture de ces minuscules mots insignifiants mais qui, mis bout à bout, représentaient l'espoir en cette matinée printanière. Ses doigts se ruèrent sur le numéro de la page correspondante et, fébrilement, il lit les quelques lignes qui s'étiraient sur le papier, maintenant froissé par son empressement. Ce matin, qui ressemblait pourtant à tous les autres lorsqu'il s'était levé, avait maintenant une autre couleur. L'espoir colorait l'aube qui se levait en une autre nuance, beaucoup plus lumineuse et scintillante que la précédente. Il se pressa d'avaler son café ; peu importe si chaque gorgée lui brûlait la gorge, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.  
D'un coup de baguette il débarrassa la table et lava sa vaisselle. Il trébucha en tentant de mettre ses chaussures, prit sa cape et sortit de la maison en oubliant presque de fermer la porte.  
Une fois dehors il mit quelque temps à réaliser qu'il ne savait pas où trouver l'inventeur ; heureusement que les termes de l'article étaient encore présents dans sa mémoire. S'il se souvenait bien, Mr Mcwed était un médecin de St Mangouste. Il transplana depuis son jardin . Direction St Mangouste. Neville arriva bien vite à destination sans grand fracas, quoique un peu nauséeux.  
L'espoir le rendait fébrile maintenant qu'il était là. Ses idées s'embrouillaient, il ne savait plus que faire. En désespoir de cause il se rendit à l'accueil demandant à voir le professeur Mcwed.

La peur le gagnait au fur à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches menant au bureau de l'éminent Médicomage. Celle-ci devint tellement forte qu'il envisagea même de faire demi-tour.  
Et si cela ne marchait pas? A chaque marche qu'il avalait de son pas cette question revenait à l'assaut. Ses émotions se mélangeaient en un maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires. La crainte le tenaillait, lui tordant les entrailles, l'espoir se mêlant à la danse complexe qui se jouait dans son cœur. Il avait du mal à démêler les écheveaux embrouillés de ses pensées. Il avait tellement envie de voir ses parents se souvenir de lui qu'il ne savait plus que penser et espérer.  
Son cœur se serrait, il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait fuir en dehors de sa cage thoracique à chacun de ses battements. Tout s'entrechoquait à l'intérieur du jeune homme.  
Bien trop vite il arriva devant la porte fatidique. Quelques coups précipitamment frappés sur la porte et le voilà bien vite introduit dans l'antre de son éventuel sauveur. Une heure plus tard il sortait du bureau. Il ne savait plus trop comment il avait fait pour arriver jusque-là. Mais, une chose était sûre, la potion était finie et le Médicomage cherchant des cobayes avait reçu l'autorisation de l'utiliser sur les patients amnésiques de la chambre 49 du quatrième étage. Ses parents allaient être les premiers à la tester. Le professeur avait bien insisté sur le fait que le résultat n'était pas sûr, ce n'était que le premier test d'une longue série.  
Mais pour lui peu importait le résultat, ce qui comptait c'était que l'espoir du retour de ses parents lui soit rendu. C'est dans un brouillard obscur qu'il se rendit à la chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il n'osa pas entrer dans la salle et observa à travers la vitre ses parents dont les rideaux ouverts lui permettaient de les apercevoir. Leurs visages se brouillaient sous les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Combien de fois avait-t-il ressenti leur absence dans la solitude de sa vie ? Enfant il rêvait de leur étreinte dans son lit bien trop grand pour l'être chétif qu'il était. Ses multiples doudous ne suffisaient pas à combler son besoin d'une étreinte maternelle. Il enviait les autres enfants qui rentraient chez eux dans les bras de leurs parents, qui étaient embrassés amoureusement par leur mère. Sa grand-mère ne lui avait jamais donné ni câlin, ni baiser. Son amour strict lui interdisait toutes sortes de gestes bien trop affectueux.  
Même si aujourd'hui il avait Hannah, rien ne pourrait combler ce manque d'amour parental qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cette partie de son cœur restait vide, rien ne pouvant la combler. Il collectionnait les bouts de papier de bonbons colorés offerts par sa mère, comme les parents conservent les colliers de pâtes et bonhommes patates de leur rejeton. Fugaces papillons de papier qui traversaient le vide de son cœur, minuscules touches de couleur qui égayaient son ciel nocturne vide d'étoile. Chaque visite lui était cruelle, lui renvoyant à la figure l'absence de ses parents. C'est horrible et destructeur de voir combien les gens qui nous ont fait naître ne se souviennent plus de nous. Ils s'était enfermé dans une forteresse de solitude, son cœur et son esprit étaient devenus rachitiques, telle une plante dans le désert, tant l'absence d'amour l'avait empêché de croitre.

Il était là, contemplant ce qui était sa vie et rêvant à celle qui aurait pu l' être si une folle n'avait pas torturé ses parents au point de leur faire tout oublier. Ils avaient même effacé leur fils de un an de leur mémoire, sans remords.  
Il avait eu envie de hurler à sa grand-mère, qui lui répétait sans cesse combien ses parents avaient été héroïques, qu'il s'en moquait bien. Il aurait préférait que ses parents ne soient pas des héros mais qu'ils se souviennent de lui. Après tout, à quoi ça servait d'avoir des héros comme parents s'ils ne se souvenaient même plus de votre nom? Ses parents n'étaient que des coquilles vides, la voilà la vérité ! Des âmes stériles qui promenaient leurs corps dans cette enceinte de rideaux qui délimitait leur monde. Enclos de tissus qui les retirait à la vue de tout le monde, prison de folie douce. Spectre décharné des parents qu'il aurait dû avoir, macabre reflet de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Certains jours, il en voulait à ses parents de l'avoir oublié. Comment en arriver à oublier l'être qui était né de votre chair? Comment céder à ce point à la folie? Ces jours-là il se détestait de leur en vouloir, alors pour ne plus culpabiliser il projetait sa haine sur leurs agresseurs. Il en voulait à ces Mangemorts. Cependant, la haine qu'il ressentait ne ferait jamais revenir ses parents. Cette potion était l'ultime chance de voir ressurgir un songe, ressusciter ses rêves et s'affranchir de ses démons.

Il était là à les contempler à travers la vitre, éternel spectateur impuissant de leur amnésie. Il n'en pouvait plus de les observer dans leur aquarium, il avait envie de briser cette vitre qui s'était érigée entre eux. Il observa de loin le Médicomage leur faire ingurgiter la potion.  
Celui-ci l'avait prévenu que si les résultats étaient concluants une lumière bleue les envelopperait aussitôt, même si la mémoire ne leur reviendrait pas forcément tout de suite. Sinon, rien ne se passerait, au mieux. Il se tenait là, les épaules voutées, la gorge nouée sous une appréhension et un espoir qui lui pesaient. Il avait envie de faire éclater cette vitre de verre épais qui se tenait devant lui, de tendre les mains vers ses parents et que ceux-ci, dans un souffle, prononcent son nom. Il s'agrippait maintenant au cadre de la fenêtre, sa tête presque collée contre le verre froid. Une lumière verdâtre enveloppa soudain ses parents. Vert, la couleur de l'espoir. La potion n'avait pas donné les résultats escomptés mais n'était pas totalement un échec.  
Sous le choc ses ongles rencontrent la vitre et celle-ci se fendilla sous l'impact. De fines ridules parcoururent le verre, la vitre était en train de se briser faiblement sous l'assaut conjoint du temps et de la potion. Un jour la vitre s'effondrerait complètement, et alors il pourrait prendre ses parents aux creux de ses bras tandis qu'ils lui souffleraient dans un murmure tous ces mots dont il avait secrètement rêvés. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait qu'observer les lignes tracer leur chemin dans cette vitre épaisse qui commençait à se racornir et se fragiliser. Un jour elle céderait sous son propre poids, mais ce jour-là n'était pas encore arrivé. Bientôt….

Il quitta l'hôpital dans un bruissement d'étoffe, le lino étouffant ses pas. Il avait la vie devant lui pour briser cette vitre. Il reviendrait prochainement mais pour l'instant les regrets d'un espoir brisé l'assaillaient.  
S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas ouvert ce journal, qu'il soit venu ou non les tests auraient eu lieu. Maintenant il était à nouveau là avec les regrets d'une enfance ratée et remplie de solitude. 


End file.
